Why me?
by K.Po
Summary: Harry and Ron were acting irresponsible, Hermione got tired of it. When they try to apologize to Hermione she puts Ron into a coma and apparates to a place she'd only seen in a pic. Hermione's life changes forever when she meets the Cullens. Vamp/Wzrd/Hmn
1. Fights

_Chapter 1: Fights_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Harry Potter.

**~HGPOV~**

I walked up to the Weasley's door and knocked, expecting to find the person that answered quite sad and depressed over the losses the previous weeks. We had just defeated the Dark Lord and I was not coping with the deaths of my friends well in any way.

What greeted me, something I definitely did not expect, was Ron and Harry sitting at the dining room table laughing at some stupid joke after I had walked in from the call of someone inside. I examined the dining room area and the things that caught my eyes were the many empty bottles of Fire Whiskey laying on the table and the few broken bottles smashed on the floor.

Ginny ran into the room the moment I started yelling about irresponsibility and lack of concern for the Wizarding community which had suffered a great loss. "Hermione! What are you doing?"

"Excuse me, _Ginerva_. But my friends are being ass hole heros that sit around and drink themselves silly after they've saved the world from imminent death! So please, if you do not mind, let me reprimand these two for acting ignorant of the deaths of many friends. They do not have the right to sit around getting drunk all day while _some_ people," I paused and then yelled while pointing at myself, "_**me**_!, do all the work to make things better! They need to pull their own weight and I won't do it anymore.. It's quite obvious that you have let them escape to the world of false truth but I will not take care of their lives for them anymore. You may do what you like. Good day, Ginerva. I feel this visit is a lost cause and I shall not impose upon you any longer." I stomped out the door, leaving the still laughing boys and a very pissed off Ginny behind me.

**~GWPOV~**

"Well. That was rude." I said to my brother George as he walked in.

"She may have a point, though."

"Don't you dare side with her when she just unjustly yelled at me.."

"I'm not siding with her. I'm merely stating that she has a point when it comes to how Harry and Ron have been acting lately." I huffed and grudgingly agreed to that fact.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**~HGPOV~**

I arrived at Neville's house right when they were sitting down for dinner.

"Hermione! What are you doing here? I thought you said that you were going to visit Ron and Harry?" Neville said when he opened the door.

"I-"

"Neville! Who's at the door?" An elderly woman yelled from down the hall.

"Grandmother! Please. I'll be there in a minute!" Neville yelled back. He then turned back to me and said, "Anyway. You were saying?"

"Yes, well. I did go to see them," I paused, not knowing how to tell him of their state.

"And? What happened? I was under the impression that you were going to eat dinner at the Weasley's house."

"Well I sort of yelled at them.." I said slowly.

"Why? What happened?"

"Harry and Ron were drunk when I got there and they were laughing and acting as though there was no reason to be sad. Like there was no reason to care about how the rest of the world was faring." I gushed, trying to make him understand that I was done with them and their irresponsibility.

"Oh, umm. I guess that you can eat with us instead." Neville said, clearly displeased with their actions.

"Thank you." I said as he stepped aside to let me in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**~RWPOV~**

"Hey! Harry! Did you ever hear that one about the ghost and the-" I was saying when my mother barged into the kitchen.

"Ronald Weasley! Get your worthless ass up from that table and do something useful!"

"But mum!"

"Don't 'but mum' me!" She yelled. "You two have gotten up, gotten drunk, gone to bed and done nothing else for the past two months!" My eyebrows shot up and when I looked at Harry I could tell that he was shocked as well.

"Really?" I asked quietly, fearing the worst reaction.

"Yes! I haven't even seen Hermione since she came by and called you two worthless bums!"

"Whoa! You're bloody joking! I don't remember seeing Hermione since we got off of the Hogwarts express after the Final Battle last year!"

"Yes, she came by about a month and a half ago! How do you forget a scolding like that? Honestly. You boys are oblivious!"

"Did she really come by?" Harry asked slowly.

"Harry James Potter. How dare you question my mother! Hermione was so mad when she saw the two of you drunk and acting like people hadn't died. I was upset at first that she just came here and yelled at the two of you but after two months of it I am beginning to see things her way. If you two do not pull yourselves together then I will be forced to ask my parents to kick you out. And yes, Ronald." She said when I began to question her. "I will ask for your removal

too. They will side with me; both of them are extremely disappointed."

After Ginny's rant I felt horrible. I'd treated my family and friends like crap for two months. "Maybe we should go talk to Hermione, Harry.. Apologize for our behavior."

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Maybe we can invite her to dinner…"

"She would probably like that. I know I would." My mum said, much more calm now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**~HPPOV~**

Ron and I apparated away as soon as we apologized to the rest of the Weasleys for our actions. We landed in front of the Granger house hold and knock a couple times. When no one answered we decided to go in and make sure everything was okay. I mean, no one had seen Hermione for almost two months. Ron unlocked the door and we went up to her room first. We quietly opened her door and peeked inside. Unfortunately, she wasn't there.

"Hey, you know how she told us that when she can't get to sleep

she goes to the couch?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well what if she couldn't sleep and that's where she is?"

"Oh, okay. I got it." I whispered as we crept back down the hall way and down the stairs to her living room. When I poked my head into the living area I saw the weirdest thing. But I didn't have time to register what was happening before Ron freaked out.

"Hermione! What do you think you're doing!" He yelled. I heard the thud of Hermione hitting the floor followed by muffled moans and the creaking of her couch as Neville jumped from the loud noises. When Hermione stood she was livid.

"Ronald Weasley. Get out of my house." She said through clenched teeth.

"Well what the bloody hell are you doing on your couch sleeping by Neville?"

"You two were being irresponsible and I was tired of it. I decided to change my friends. They are now Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"I don't see Luna here. Why are you having a slumber party with just Neville?" What he was really asking was 'Why are you cheating on me with him?' and I had to agree with him. Ron was Hermione's boyfriend. Not Neville.

"It's not just Neville, Luna was on the floor and I just fell on her thanks to your yelling."

"It's alright." An airy voice stated from the floor. "I do believe you have just straightened my spine."

"Oh, Luna. I am so sorry. Here, let me help you up." She said, offering her hand to the figure on the floor.

**~HGPOV~**

I stuck my hand out, to help Luna up and Ron flipped out once again.

"You are coming with us Hermione. We'll straighten you out..." He said it as though he could really control me.

"Don't you dare, Ronald." I said threateningly, picking my wand up from the coffee table. "You try to force me to be your friend again and you will regret it." I pointed my wand at Ron, defending my rights. He lifted his wand and began saying '_petrificus totalus_' but I was faster than he was. I thought of stopping him, making him unable to take me somewhere I didn't want to be and flicked my wand in an unfamiliar way. Ron's eyes glazed over and he fell to the floor. My mouth fell open and I stared at my wand, not knowing what I'd done. Harry, Neville, and Luna all rushed to Ron's side to see if he was okay. I thought about it for only a second and said in a monotone 'Ron is in a coma.' before I turned on the spot and disappeared to a place I'd only seen once in a picture.

I looked at my surroundings when I landed and immediately recognized the house from my parents photo album. This photo had been labeled 'Cousin Phil's new house' and on the back the people's names were written. There was a man- obviously Phil and he had his arm around a woman- his new wife. I couldn't remember what her name was but I could clearly remember the girl. She was about my age; judging by the date of the photo and the look of the girl. In fact, if I was correct, we were born in the same month.

I stared at the house for a good 15 minutes before I saw any other sign of life around me. A cab came out of nowhere and the girl from the picture launched herself from it and into the house. I quickly hid behind the skeleton-like vegetation across from the house and waited for her to come back out..

It was only 2 minutes before the girl launched herself out of the front door once again and down the street. "Well, seeing as it doesn't seem this house has been occupied for a while, I'll follow her and see where she goes." I said to myself and then immediately thought 'Wow, I'm talking to myself' as I started running behind her at a not-creepy-close but not too-far-to-not-see-her distance and followed her down the hot sidewalk. I'd forgotten to put shoes on and had just rushed out of there before I thought about it. But I thought about it then. My feet were going to burn off.

By the time we reached what seemed to be her destination I knew this girl was no prima ballerina. She stumbled every five feet. Ironically, the place she went to was a ballet studio. Maybe she was trying to improve her grace by learning how to dance? But when I saw the interior I knew that wasn't the case. This place had been closed for years. We were probably the first people to set foot inside those walls since the place closed down.

I chose to watch her inside the studio from the lobby which had windows so parents could watch if they desired to do so. I quickly set protective spells around myself; being a major part of the war had made me quite paranoid. I stood on the other side of the glass and watched the girl run across the studio to a closet and yanked the doors open. I craned my neck to see what was inside but all I saw was a television and a VCR.

My body instantly tensed when that creature showed up out of no where. He seemed to have apparated, but I knew that wasn't the case. The man showed up behind the girl with his back to me. But I could tell he was tensed and ready to attack. This man was a vampire. And in the two seconds he took to smell the air I knew he knew I was there. He pivoted slowly on his left foot and looked directly at me. He was gone from his spot in a second and when I looked to my left he was there.

"Well, well. What do we have here? I know you're there, even if I can't see you. You are not a normal human, your blood has the smell of magic laced into it. That greatly explains why I cannot see you." The vampire reached forward but my spells held and he could not touch me. His hand stopped three feet from my face. "No matter. I will come back for you when I am done with her."

"Leave her alone." I said menacingly.

"Oh, female are we? Well, even if I do not know what you look like I can tell that you are beautiful simply by the sound of your voice.. It is intoxicating. I believe I might change you instead of kill you. You would be the most beautiful vampire in existence."

"Don't you dare. How would you even know I was still here when you 'finish' her? I won't let you touch her. Ever."

"So I know you won't be gone when I do finish her. Which, I will." The vampire disappeared and I snapped my head to the girl who was calling someone on her phone.

"Edward! Help me, I think I've walked into a trap…"

"Uh, uh. No you don't." The vampire said, grabbing her phone and breaking it in half. He then grabbed the girl by her throat and threw her across the room.

I had no knowledge of doing what I was doing. My mind reacted of it's own accord. I apparated to the girl, grabbed her arm securely, looked at the vampire before me as he registered what was happening and apparated back to the confines of my safety bubbly. The vampire screamed in agony before he realized that she never left the building.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Umm, yeah. I think my skull is cracked but I can live through that."

"Huh. You can live through that." I repeated in a monotone. "Well," I said a few seconds later, "I guess anyone can live through that. As long as they don't loose too much blood."

"You! How did you do that! Give her back!"

"No, save me from that monster."

"I won't give you to him."

"Yes, you will. If you want to live as well." This vampire was beginning to freak me out. He really wanted to kill this girl.

"I could be half way across the planet in two seconds if I so wished to be. You will never get her."

"Witch, you will pay for this. No one stops me."

"I believe I just did." I said before I apparated back to the house I went to before. The girl blinked a few times and clutched her stomach.

"Are you okay? Appareating usually makes people puke the first time they do it."

"What's apparating?"

"Appearing at will anywhere you want to. It comes in handy when there is a need for a quick escape."

"Ahh." I don't think she could have said much more. She was looking quite green.

"My name's Hermione. My mother is Phil's cousin. My grandfather and his father are brothers. Twins, actually."

"I didn't know his father had a twin."

"Yes, well I just discovered that also." I told her as I bent over to see how she was faring. She was doubled over with her head between her knees while her forearms held her up on her thighs.

"Bella!" I heard before the girl in front of me wasn't there any more.

My head shot up and I looked around me. There were five vampires surrounding me. One of them, an exceptionally handsome man with golden bronze hair, held the girl, Bella, behind him. There was only one female. She was small and had short spiky black hair; she didn't look as though she could kill me easily, but I knew better. One of the other males was tall and burly with short curly brown hair. He would be able to kill me easily if he was a mere human. The other two had blonde hair and were about the same height. The one with curlier hair was taller by about three inches and the shorter one looked like

a true god.

I had assessed all of this in a matter of seconds. In another second I had my wand out and began shouting protective spells. Well, what was the purpose of keeping quiet? They could hear me just fine.

I only had the basic protective spells up when the male in front of Bella shot forward, attempting to get at me before I had enough up to completely stop him. However, I had enough up to keep him from touching me.

He let out a feral growl and crouched for an attack.

"Edward, no! Leave her alone!" Bella yelled at him.

"This is Edward? I would have thought you'd call for someone who was decent to his girlfriend's cousin."

"Cousin?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I am her cousin. And you are a rude ass hole."

"Hermione! Do not talk to him like that!"

"He's a monster. Just like the other vampire. He could kill you." Edward's face contorted in pain. "That's right. I know what you are. I know what you need to survive. I also know her blood smells like any individuals favorite food does while it's cooking in the kitchen. So good you can't even wait until it's finished before you have a bite. You are in more danger of him than I was of Voldemort."

"What's Voldemort?" The taller blonde asked.

"Lord Voldemort was the darkest wizard ever to be in existence. He killed millions of innocent people _for the fun of it_."

"See, there you have it. This Volde-"

"Mort. Voldemort."

"Yes, this Voldemort guy killed for fun and Edward is a vegetarian vampire." I scoffed at that.

"Vegetarian. Of course. The one vampire that would kill my cousin in a second of uncontrollable impulse is a 'vegetarian'." I spit the word out like a disease.

"Don't insult him!" Bella screamed at me.

"I will insult him all I want, Bella." Out of nowhere the vampire from the studio jumped over the god-like vampire and broke right trough my shields. His fangs went directly for my throat and I screamed in agony.

"What the hell?!" I heard the burly vampire yell.

"Edward! Save her!" Bella screamed. Without a second thought Edward lunged at the mystery vampire atop of me and pulled him away from me.

"I told you I would change you. And I was right, you are exquisitely beautiful.. You will dominate all other vampires. You will be our queen!" The mystery vampire screamed those words to the sky as I writhed in pain.

"James. Shut your fucking mouth." I gaped at the little female vampire as she ripped James' head off. Had she really just said those words?

"Edward! Can you save her? Please?" I peeked at him to see what his response was. He slowly shook his head as the god-like vampire explained that his venom had already spread too far into my body. I screamed at that and slumped in defeat.

"Floo my friends. I need sleeping potion and a pain potion."

"Floo? What the hell is that?" The burly man's eyebrows were pulled together and he was looking at the tall blonde while they both ripped James apart.

"It's a network of fireplaces connected through floo powder. You put some powder in the fire place and you step into it while clearly stating your destination." It was very difficult for me to get these words out of my mouth, seeing as I was screaming every two seconds. But I think they understood me... except for Bella.

We all rushed into Bella's house and I looked pointedly at Bella, indicating she should know where Phil kept his floo powder in case he ever wanted to have a face-to-face conversation with my mother. Bella rushed to their living room and grabbed a handful of the powder by the fireplace. She threw it all in before I could stop her.

"Why didn't it work?!"

"Have- to start- the fire first." I choked out.

"Oh! Yeah. I haven't ever used this but I've seen Phil do it. I can't believe I forgot that." She said, smacking herself on the forehead. She immediately began fumbling with the wood and matches.

"Here, Bella let me do that." Edward took the matches from Bella and the fire was lit in seconds. Bella shot up when the flames began to cackle and asked me what the destination was.

"Neville Longbottom's house. 352 East Wimbleton Avenue." Bella ran back to the fireplace and threw the floo powder in, saying '352 East Wimbleton Avenue' very loudly when the flames turned green. She disappeared into the fire and Edward quickly followed her- regardless of the danger it possibly posed to him.

They didn't come back for over an hour.

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE**! So hey. I decided I didn't like my other story. It had been done too many time too many different ways. I decided to go with a different type of story that I haven't seen nearly as much and one that I think I will have fun with. (I was already bored with my other story). So please don't expect me to continue with 'Yeah, Love Sucks'. I have been enjoying HP/T crossovers with Hermione ending up vampire. So I am going to do this the way I want to and I'm thinking Hermione will end up with… Emmett? Maybe Rosalie just saved him because she thought he was handsome and when he woke from the change there was no pull? Or Jacob? I haven't found very many Hermione/Jacob stories. But Jacob imprinting is a lot like a story I really like and I don't think that I should do that one because that just doesn't feel right. If you have any suggestions please review and tell me!! If you don't have a suggestion, review anyway! Thank you!


	2. Change

_Chapter 2: Change _Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Harry Potter  **~EMPOV~**

Edward and Bella had been gone for over an hour already. "Where are they!" I yelled at no one in particular. "They disappeared into the fire and they haven't come back yet! Am I the only one that realizes that fire can _kill_ us? How do we know that she didn't trick us and they're dead now?" I yelled pointing my finger at the whimpering Hermione. "Huh!"

"Emmett, stop yelling. You are causing this change to be much worse for her than it has to be. Don't complicate things." Alice always had to be reasonable.. She could never be mad and she could never just yell to let her frustration out.

"Damn I hate that about you."

"Excuse me?"

"You have to be so reasonable and levelheaded all the time. You can't ever just get mad because there's a person here, whimpering in agony, and Edward hasn't returned yet to help relieve that pain."

"Why should I scream at the sky because I'm frustrated? I can only guess that the reason Jasper hasn't already calmed our nerves is because he is as mad and frustrated as we are. So just shut up or go outside and scream at the cacti.

"The magical blood in Hermione is fighting to remain magical. I believe that it will succeed, but that all depends on Hermione's will to not loose that part of her life. And the blood that is fighting to remain as it is is causing her a lot of pain, even if she doesn't show it. She was in a war; she taught herself not to make a sound at the worst pain which means that the whimpers she's making are due to the fact that this is the worst pain she's ever felt. The magical part of her is making this change horrible. You would cry like a baby, Emmett." I mentally scoffed at that. Alice glared at me and then continued her speech.

"The magical part of her is slowing this process down. At this rate, it will be a week before she is completely changed. A week of constant pain. A week of the worst pain anyone can imagine. So if you think that screaming and yelling will help anything, you thought wrong. So like I said before, shut up or go away. Got it?" Alice was starting to freaking me out. Her rant had me thinking of what could possibly be worse than the change and how Hermione will survive that if she has to go through it for a week.

I decided the best course of action would be to shut up like Alice so bluntly said. So I said, "I'll just sit on the couch." And ambled over to the tan-colored couch. I plopped down into the middle and stretched out to cover the couch with my body. I was too tall so my feet dangled over the edge of the couch.

"Thank you. And when I think about it, if the change will last a week, why couldn't we save her? Why can't we still save her?" Ha. Something Alice didn't know. I pushed that thought aside and looked at Carlisle to see what was going on.

"If we drink the blood of a magical being we will never be able to resist human blood again. The magic will be drawn to blood that is similar to itself. Hunting animals would no longer be an option for one of us. And the magic in the blood has odd side effects. You may randomly turn into a cat or something more disturbing may happen. You never know."

"Has a vampire drunk from a magical being before?"

"Yes. They go mad with the things they see. The magic automatically doesn't trust us and so it creates illusions of things that frighten us. For Edward it would be Bella dead or a vampire. Both equally scare him because to him they are equal in punishment."

"So it scares us and dooms us to stereotypical vampire lifestyles?" Alice asked.

"Exactly." Everyone thought over what Carlisle had said for a while, seeming to let it all sink in. In reality everything had been soaked up and analyzed for a while before anyone broke the silence.

"Alice, do you see when they will get back?" Jasper asked from his post by the door.

"Just a second." Alice closed her eyes and did that thing she did. Two seconds later and her eyes snapped back open. "They're in London. They are talking to two boys and a rather _odd_ girl." She paused for a second, her face had an expression of confusion on it. "There's another boy there. He's passed out from what the scene tells me." She shook her head and went back to figuring the time. "They will have everything in forty minutes." I groaned. Forty minutes? Really? Can they not be faster? Reasonably, I should have been thinking, 'Forty minutes? That's fast.' But I wasn't being reasonable. After what Alice said she was going through every moment Edward didn't get back was one moment extra she shouldn't be spending in that much pain.

"Why is it taking so long?" I asked.

"One of the boys is insistent that he see her. He keeps saying something about her putting the boy that's passed out into a coma." Her eyes shot open and she stared at me, wide eyed.

"_She_ did that? Whoa." I was impressed. She put a guy into a coma? When we studied wizards they never once said something about them having the ability to put people into _comas_.

"She is a powerful being. I have no doubt in my mind that she will keep her magic. She must have been very strong willed to survive a war against Voldemort and win."

"Carlisle, she never said anything about beating him."

"I know Alice. I've known who she is the moment I saw her. I've followed the Wizard's War in Europe for the past twenty years. I first heard about it when Voldemort was rising to power the first time. I knew that the baby that defeated him and the people closest to him would be very famous."

I scoffed at that. "A baby defeated the most powerful dark wizard to ever live?"

"Yes, Harry Potter grew up to finish him once and for all. She is one of his best friends; her and the boy she put into a coma."

"Wait, so she is best friends with the boy that defeated Voldemort and the boy she put into a coma? How does that work out? She seems brainy. Harry seems _kind_ _of_ like someone she would hang out with. The other boy just seems like an ass. Why would she put him into a coma if he wasn't an ass? That's the only thing that makes sense. He's an ass."

"Emmett! Stop talking like that."

"What? Stop stating facts like she's smart and doesn't fit in with those boys? I really want to know how they became best friends."

"Why does it matter! Shut up!" Oh, so I couldn't get mad and yell but Alice could?

"I see how it is." I said before I shut my mouth. A few moments of silence passed before Alice asked Carlisle a question.

"So her best friend is _the_ Harry Potter?"

"You know him?" I asked her.

"I had a vision about him a few years back. Probably around the time that she was born."

"What was in the vision, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"There was a big room, it looked like a dining hall, with a bunch of people in it and a couple sets of wizards dueling in the middle. The windows in the room were all broken and there was a dead body here and there." She paused, remembering exactly what had happened. "The boy, Harry Potter, was fighting this man that looked like a snake. His pupils were vertical slits and his nostrils were also slits. The snake man was Voldemort and he was trying his damnedest to kill Harry.

"The other set of people consisted of this older, wider woman with flaming red hair. She was screaming stuff about the woman she was fighting trying to kill her daughter. She was fighting this woman named Belatrix Lastrange. She had long, black, hair that was a curly disarray. You would never take that red-headed woman as the killing type. But she did. In my vision she did. She said two simple words that made Belatrix drop like a rag doll.

"In the end Harry killed Voldemort because the wand that Voldemort was using refused to kill it's master so the spell he cast rebound on him and killed him."

"Wow. How does Hermione fit into this?" Jasper asked.

"Hermione was the brains of the Golden Trio. She knew every spell they needed to know to survive. She cast protective spells every time they moved camp. She was the defense and brains of the whole group. She, in my opinion, played the biggest part in getting Harry to that room to defeat Voldemort." And of course Carlisle knew everything about what Alice was saying.

It felt like ages before Edward and Bella came back out of the fire. They had a messenger bag with them and a huge trunk.

"What is that stuff for?" I asked.

"The messenger bag has the potions she asked for and the trunk has all of her stuff." Edward said.

"Oh. So which potion does she need?"

"Well each potion is clearly labeled. Let's ask her to see which one she wants first."

"Okay. Hey Hermione?" Alice whispered. "Do you want pain or sleeping potion first?"

"PAIN!" She screamed. Alice caught the bottle Edward threw at her and helped Hermione swallow the potion. When Hermione stopped whimpering all together Alice helped the sleeping potion down her throat.

We sat in silence and watched her sleep before Alice said that we could get her all the way to Forks before she woke up. We packed everything up in seconds and waited for Alice and Edward to get back with two cars. They pulled into the driveway with a black Cadillac CTS-V and a red Lexus LS Hybrid. I quickly put Hermione into the back of the Cadillac and quickly got into the passenger seat myself. Alice took the driver's seat.

"Don't you want to ride with Jasper?" I asked her.

"No. I feel like I need to make sure she is alright."

"Oh, okay." We didn't say anything after that.. She had no need to concentrate on the road but I knew she wasn't in a mood to talk about anything. This girl had saved Bella and was now changing into one of us. All because James had a fucked sense of revenge. **XXXXXXXXXXXX ~HGPOV~**

I had no idea how long it had been since James jumped out of nowhere and attacked me but it felt like it had been weeks. I froze when I heard people moving around in the room. It was only shuffling feet; how weird it was to hear the friction of their shoes against the carpet.

I kept my eyes shut while I listened to where they were moving around the room.

"How much longer Alice?" I couldn't see him, but I knew that it was the burly man from Bella's house.

"She can already hear us. She's pretty much already conscious. She'll open her eyes in a minute and 14 seconds." I furrowed my eyebrows at that. How did she know when I'd wake up? That seemed wrong. With my little movement everyone seemed to freeze as I had moments before.

I had the urge to open my eyes but I decided against that. I would not give in to her. I would prove her wrong. I heard a male chuckle and was mildly curious as to what was so funny. I decided to ignore it. What did it matter to me?

I counted in my head to 74 seconds and then waited until I reached 100 before I cracked my right eye open. I examined the room before I shut my eye again.

"What was that about?" The burly man asked.

"She was checking her surroundings. Making sure that it was safe. I was right, too. Even though she tried to prove me wrong. I knew she would do that. No one beats me in a bet, Hermione." I hissed at the short girl- I think Alice was her name. I must have counted to fast. Dang..

Everyone froze again. I froze too. Did I just hiss?

"Yes. You did just hiss." How did Edward know what I was thinking? "I'm a mind reader." What the hell? Those only existed in legilimency.

"Lies." I hissed "You tell me lies, vampire." My eyes snapped open and I was in front of Edward in seconds.

I tilted my head to the right and squinted my eyes at him. All he did was stand there stock still, staring at the wall behind me.

"You lie vampire. You are no wizard."

"I do not need to be a wizard to know what you are thinking."

"How did you learn legilimency? You need to be of magical blood to perform legilimency, which, you are not." I paused for a few seconds, contemplating the being before me. "You. Lie."

I began putting my occlumency training to use and Edward looked at me, puzzled.

"What?" I asked in my fakest sweet voice. You know, the kind of fake sweet that makes you want to puke.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called occlumency." My eyes snapped to Alice. "I can see the future. I saw you telling us about it in a day or so." I narrowed my eyes at her too. I didn't like these things.. They knew too much about me.

A man came forward, the god-like male from Bella's house. "Hermione, calm. Please." I snapped my teeth at him and he waved his hand toward the tall blonde male, as if he were gesturing to him to move forward.

I felt my body relax and I was no longer mad. I shook my head and growled at the tall blonde.

"What is this? Why are you trying to control me?"

"We are trying to help you." The god-like man said. I realized that the few names I knew I only knew because other people had said them when I was remotely conscious.

"Tell me your name vampire." I demanded.

"Excuse me, how rude of me. I am Carlisle Cullen. You already know Edward and Alice. The tall male with short curly brown hair is Emmett, the tall blonde male with longer wavy blonde hair is Jasper, the tall blonde female is Rosalie, and the female with caramel colored hair is Esme. Esme is my wife. The rest are my children."

"Where's Bella." I growled. "I would like to see my cousin."

"It is not safe for Bella to be around you yet."

"And why not. What has changed about me in the past few hours that makes me unsafe?" Carlisle looked sympathetic towards me for a second.

"Hermione, it has been a week since you were last conscious."

"Ha! Whatever. How would I not notice being unconscious for a week?" I was being as menacing as I could, which, in my opinion, was pretty violent. But it wasn't enough to shake the beings before me.

"You were given pain potion and sleeping potion."

"One sleeping potion should only knock me out for about eight hours."

"You were given many."

"Show me proof."

"Edward, fetch the empty bottles." Edward left the room at vampire speed and was back in two seconds with quite a few empty bottles labeled 'Sleeping Potion'. I took in the bottles in his arms and deduced that he had 21 bottles in his hands. That was exactly enough to keep me asleep for one week.

I groaned and brought my hand up to my face to massage it. "I was really out for a week, wasn't I?"

"Yes."

"I'm… I'm one of you, aren't I?"

"Yes. You are a vampire."

"But the vampire change only lasts three days! Not a week!" I was going crazy. They were still lying to me. The change only lasts three days! Not a week.

"Because of your magical blood the venom took longer to gain dominance over your body."

"Magic! If this change leaves me magic-less I will kill you all with my bare hands."

"That's a little much, don't you think?" Emmett asked.

"Magic is my life. It's bad enough that I'm doomed to this survival but if I can't do magic for the rest of my eternity long existence I will kill you."

"Hey, Edward! Someone who thinks like you about being a vampire!" God Emmett was immature. Everyone chose to ignore his comment and they ignored Edward punching Emmett in the side of the head so I let it go too.

"Why us?" Rosalie asked. "We didn't change you."

"But you did kill the one that did change me. I have no form of release. No form of revenge."

"Well let's stop fighting about it. Hermione, please will you check and see if you can still perform magic?" Alice danced up to me, holding my vine-decorated wand out to me. I looked at it, feeling the familiar pull towards it. My hand shot out and I grabbed it, as loosely as I could manage so I wouldn't break it.

I tried simple spells first.. The simple ones were perfect. "But the other ones are much harder. Do not get your hopes up." I told myself. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Like they were saying 'those are easy?'.

I took a few calming breaths and said 'levicorpus' in my head and flicked my wand the way Harry had many times before.

Emmett screamed as he was turned over and held up by his ankle. It didn't take long for everyone to start laughing. I quickly let my occlumency fall so Edward would know what I was doing before I disappeared with a *pop*. **~EDPOV~**

*pop* "Hey!" Emmett screamed as Hermione disappeared. "What's that about!"

"It's called her not knowing what the counter-curse is." I said casually.

"How could she not know!"

"This was one of the few spells she did not approve of so she never learned how to reverse it because she never planned on using it."

"Great! So I'm the wizard's guinea pig!"

"It's okay. She's going to get the book with the counter-curse from Hogwarts."

*pop*

**~HGPOV~**

I thought the counter-curse as soon as I got back, pairing those thoughts with the appropriate wand movements. I tried my favorite spells, such as accio (it was so much easier to accio my books than to get up and get it in the library), muffliato (it had come in handy many times even if I hadn't admitted it then and I had a feeling that there was no privacy here so muffliato would help me gain some), and  my patronus.

I sent my otter around the room and delighted in how perfect it was. "Oh, this is wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Does that mean you're not going to kill us?" I chuckled but ignored Emmett.

"Ok, so now that I know I can do simple spells and some not so simple spells I think I'll try turning into my animagus form."

"Animagus? What the hell is that?"

"Wait a second Rosalie and she will show you." 'Alice is an annoying little seer' I thought as I rolled my eyes.

I thought about being the animal. Changing into the animal. There were collective gasps around the room as I felt my body shift from one form to another.


	3. Neglect

Chapter 3: Neglect

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Harry Potter._

**~HPOV~**

"Well damn! That shit's cool!" And of course it was Emmett that acted like a little kid that just saw someone appear out of thin air in one of those cheap magic performances muggles liked to do.

"Emmett, you've seen that before."

"Yeah, but those ones are all huge and ugly. She's a small pretty white one."

"You sound like a five year old." I mentally chucked at Alice. But I wasn't concerned with what they were saying. I was hearing voices in my head.

'Why couldn't the parasites just stay in Phoenix?'

'I hate those filthy blood-suckers. I wish there wasn't a treaty so I could rip their heads off.'

'Emily made an amazing dinner last night. Yumm.'

'I hope Rachel doesn't kill me for ripping my last pair of good pants.'

What the heck? This better not be some weird vampire side-effect.

"It's not. You're mind connected to the DOGS when you changed." For some unknown reason Edward was pissed. Really pissed.

"What! She's like... one of _them_?" I shifted back and glared at Rosalie.

"In case you haven't noticed, I already feel like a 'them'. I definitely don't fit in with my own friends anymore so whatever 'them' you're referring to just means I'm that much further away from being somewhat similar to my old self." What Rosalie said pissed me off to no end. If I ever did come to terms with this lifestyle then I wouldn't even be considered the same as the vampires I would most likely live with. I'll be a 'them' not one of 'us'.

"You're a _dog_." She spit. "Not only do you turn into a white wolf but you can _communicate_ with them too."

"What the hell is she talking about. Does anyone mind explaining?"

"Our enemies are the local Quileute wolves. You turn into a wolf and can hear what they think. Hearing want your pack-mates are thinking is a Quileute thing. They can also see what they're thinking about. When Seth was thinking about the dinner Emily made you could see the stack of prime ribs. I swear you drooled. That's unnatural for a vampire." Edward sounded concerned.

"Well when I think about it now it's disgusting. But in my animagus form it just seems delicious."

"How odd." Carlisle mused. "Speaking of food, are you thirsty?" Immediately my throat started to burn.

"No." I said, very defiant. I quickly moved on to another subject so

I could continue to ignore my desires. "If I'm staying here, could someone show me to the bathroom so I can change and then I'll just go think somewhere in Canada."

"Hermione, you have a room.". Alice said it as though I should have known they'd give me something a rudimental as a room.

"Oh." I said as Alice pulled me from a room that looked like a study.

**~CPOV~**

"Hmm. That is a very interesting development." I said to the group in general.

"Interesting? She is a bridge between us and the things we hate most and what you come up with is _interesting_?"

"Rosalie, that is not the way to think about this. She could help solve our problem with the wolves. We could become almost friends."

"Who would want to be friends with those dogs?"

"Rose, just shut up." Emmett at least had the guts to tell her to be quiet. She was being very shallow.

Rosalie fell quiet and turned to pouting. Typical Rosalie. She didn't get what she wanted so she silently complained to everyone about it.

"As I was saying," I began, "this is an interesting development. It looks as though Hermione is going to refuse to drink the blood of even an animal. And it also appears that when she is in her wolf form she will need meat. She will need to be fed twice as much as one of us. Enough blood to sustain her vampire self and three meals consisting of meat a day in her wolf form. This will be very interesting."

Rosalie threw her hands up in exasperation and left through the window. Probably to go hunting so her mind would be occupied.

"She will need to eat HUMAN food? Is that what I'm understanding?"

"Yes, Jasper. Her body needs both. But in her wolf form- I would have to guess because we have no proof of this- but in her wolf form drinking blood wouldn't seem remotely appetizing and vice versa. She is a mysterious creature. Definitely one of a kind."

**~HPOV~**

My mind was reeling when Alice pulled me into a lavishly decorated bedroom. Alice had to wave her hand in front of my face to get me to look at her decorations. I glanced over everything and was glad to see that my personally belongings had gotten here from London.

There was a large bed with a canopy around it in the middle of the wall opposite the door. To my right was a double door and to my left was a single door. On the right side of the bed (from where I was standing) was a set of glass French doors that went out to a patio.

On the wall across from the bed was a large plasma TV. I admired it, though I would never use it. My favorite part was the book case on the same wall as the single door. It didn't have any of my books and I was very curious where they went.

I turned to Alice to ask her and she just grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to it. She grabbed the left side of the book case and pulled. The whole thing moved forward like a door. And it was a door; it was just covered by the book case.

On the other side of the door was an extensive library with a desk in the middle. I was awed with the sheer size of the room. It didn't seem rational for the whole room to fit behind the book case but I'd had to learn to accept, and even embrace, unnatural things. This was nothing.

She soon dragged me back out and into the room that was behind the single door. This was my bathroom. It had a jacuzzi tub (I wouldn't need it but I would definitely like to let my problems soak away in a nice tub like that), a shower, toilet and a sink. I didn't need any of this. But Alice probably had some sort of premonition that I would like to have it anyway.

It made me feel almost normal.

She finally got me into the room with the double doors and I decided to make a note of the fact that Alice seemed to like shopping. It was an enormous closet that was packed so full I was afraid to take something off the rack incase everything fell off. The one thing I noticed about everything there was that it was all very expensive and every piece was very cute. But I didn't think I'd look good in any of it so I decided to stick to the same old stuff I always wore.

I turned to leave the room and Alice stopped me. "Are you sure you're not thirsty?"

Again there was that horrible burning. But I had to ignore it. I would not be a monster. "No." I practically bit her head off with that one word; I was so defiant of what I had become.

"Okay, but don't starve yourself."

"What? You want me to go into the closest town and drink somebody dry? I refuse."

"Like Bella said in Phoenix, we're vegetarians. We drink from animals."

"In case you haven't noticed, I turn into an animal. I would never do that."

"You can't die from starvation. You'll just get so weak you won't be able to move a muscle. Do you really think Bella would want her cousin to be so sick she can't move?" I felt a little guilty thinking about what that would do to Bella but I had to stay strong.

"I see your resolve breaking. I know you'll do this for Bella. If we keep pushing it and she stays worried for you you will drink. But by that time you will be so thirsty you won't be able to think straight. Or you will ignore the thirst and break when you come across a human in the woods. They won't even be one of your singers. They'll just be a regular person. A normal black haired boy with glasses. Nothing special about him except for the fact that he defeated the darkest wizard to ever exist."

"I'll kill Harry?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes. All he's doing over here is trying to say hi and sorry for neglecting everything."

"And I kill him?"

"Yes." I turned my head because my face was contorted in pain and even though I knew I could hide my pain perfectly well I felt as though I needed to show my pain in some way.

Jasper was in the room in two seconds. "I felt your pain. I had to help." Help? Did he have some freakishly weird ability too? Fucking vampires were too intuitional. "I'm an empath. I can feel and manipulate feelings."

"Well I don't want help." I spat. With those words felt a wave of normal emotion. Not happy, not sad, just... normal. I glared at Jasper and said, "I can handle my emotions on my own, thank you very much. I've had to live with two basically uncaring boys for months on end without seeing anyone else in between and I can control my emotions without your help."

Jasper left after that. I think I offended him. But I didn't want help... I needed to be independent.

Soon after Jasper left Alice left too without saying so much as 'see you later'. I mentally hit myself for being such an ass and walked over to my bed so I could lay on it and hate myself.

It was about three hours before there was a knock on my door. "Hey, Hermione? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure Emmett." I mumbled into my mattress. He was in my room before I'd said 'sure' and I didn't have to wonder how he was sitting on my bed by me so fast. Vampire speed was one of the most dangerous things about a vampire. We were taught everything about them and how to defend ourselves in the face of a vampire.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just want to hate myself for what I am and never become the monster I know I'll have to become and my throat is killing me but I don't want to end a life because of it."

"Well, think of it this way. You ate meat as a human. You will eat meat as a wolf. Drinking the blood if an animal is the same thing just different form. It's a natural thing." I sat up and looked at Emmett.

"Well, I guess you're right. It's the same thing as killing an animal for the meat but instead we're killing the animal for the blood." I couldn't believe I'd just said that.

"Do you wanna go hunting with me?"

"I want to see if I can run at vampire speed in wolf form, so sure. I guess I'll go with you and maybe hunt." Emmett scoffed at me.

"When you smell the blood of an animal you won't be able to resist. Trust me. Especially a new born. Which, by the way, you are freakishly good at being a newborn."

"Ha. Thanks, I guess.. Maybe it's the magic and being taught about vampires beforehand that did it.

"Or maybe my new sister is just freakishly good at it."

"You already said that." I pointed out to him.

"Yeah but I didn't think you understood me because you continued to try to figure it out."

I opened the patio door and jumped from the balcony all while I was laughing my ass off at the stupidity of Emmett. He was by far going to be my favorite person. Ever.

Running this fast was liberating. It cleared my mind enough for me to stop laughing.

I stopped in a little clearing and took my wolf form. Emmett awed at my sleek fur and the completely pure white color of it. I smiled to myself and he broke into a huge grin at my sharp-toothed smirk. By back was too him and I was looking over my shoulder at him. Making sure he was completely unaware of what was going on when I began running again.

I dug my rear paws into the soft earth and shot forward in the opposite direction of where Emmett was and was euphoric to find that I still had my speed in my other form. I dodged around trees so much faster than when I only had two legs. If it was hard for Emmett to keep up then, it was impossible now.

When I saw another clearing Emmett was about a Quiditch pitch's distance behind me so I slowed to let him catch up. I had gotten to the exact center of the clearing before he caught me.

He tackled me and we went crashing to the ground. He was petting me roughly- which I didn't mind at all, I'd let Harry, Ron, Luna, and Neville pet me before. It was just a way for them to appreciate the beauty of my coat and sometimes just a way to appreciate me for me being me. I loved being pet. But anyway, he was petting me and messing my fur up when a huge russet wolf exploded from the trees and started growling at Emmett.

He immediately went into defense mode. I was too shocked to do anything. I just stood up and stared at them, they were poised for an attack and they were snarling like psychopathic rabid animals. I was too dumbfounded by what was happening to try to stop them from ripping each others heads off.

When I came to my senses I growled menacingly at the russet wolf. He was three times my size but I was immortal.

His gaze moved to me, confused. 'Why are you fighting me? He was going to eat you.' I heard a voice in my head again. So this is one of those Quileute wolves.

Apparently he thought I was on his side.

I changed back to my vampire self and said, "He wouldn't eat me. He'd drink me dry. If I had blood." I said. This guy needed to know who he was talking to. A vampire; his enemy.

The russet wolf went into the trees and came back as a tall man with nothing but ripped jeans on. "What the fuck?" He said, obviously pissed and confused

"Fuck off." I spit before I changed back and ran towards our house with Emmett close behind. We were almost within our safety zone when the russet wolfman caught up with us. He made it impossible to pass before he shifted back, not caring about privacy.

"You're an abomination. They changed a wolf into a vampire? You're obviously from a cousin tribe... Yes. That explains why we can hear your thoughts and you can hear ours... This is the end of the treaty Cullen." I changed back and glared at him.

"They didn't change a 'wolf' into a vampire retard. Don't jump to conclusions. I'm from England and I came here to visit my cousin Bella. This has nothing to do with you. The only thing I have to do with you is that you're the ass hole blocking my path home. I'll break your fucking leg wolf."

"Umm, as much as I'd love to see you break his leg we have a treaty and if you do that we all fight to the death." Emmett paused long enough for me to look at him skeptically. "But I have no doubt we'd win." He added quickly.

The tall wolfman snorted and said, "Like that would happen. I can kick your ass any-day parasite."

I hissed at him and my eyes narrowed to slits. "You don't want to get on her bad-side dude." Emmett said, backing up a bit, putting his hands up as if in surrender. Of course I thought he was just teasing so I payed no attention to him.

"What? Scary vampire gonna bite my head off?" Wolfman said, mocking what Emmett had just said.

"Why did you have to push it?" Emmett asked, backing up more. Again, I ignored him. I whipped my wand out and thought petrificus totalus, flicking my wand perfectly. Wolfman froze and fell to the forest floor.

"Never. Mess with a witch." I said as I walked over him so I could go home. I smirked at him when I stepped squarely in the middle of his chest and almost made sure it hurt before I remembered that there was some sort of treaty going on here... I do something stupid and potentially harmful and the whole thing was terminated. They fought to the death if I hurt him so I contented myself with smirking.

He glared at me and I waved my wand in his face. "I'm a witch. I could kill you with two easy words. Leave my family alone or you might find out what those two words are."

Emmett and I walked back towards his- our, house and he said, "So we're already considered family?"

"Isn't that what I said or do you think I said something else?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well three and a half hours ago you hated all of us.. I was just checkin'!"

I chuckled as we walked into the front door.

"How was the hunt?" Esme asked from the kitchen.

"Uhh, we didn't catch anything."

"What did you run into? We don't just not get what we're hunting. Something or someone distracted you."

"Oh, Jacob thought I was going to 'eat' Hermione and so he attacked me. But Hermione showed him who's boss!"

"Hmm. How so?"

"Petrificus totalus.." I said. "It's a spell that completely paralyzes who ever the spell is being cast at. It will wear off in a couple days." I said casually.

"Hermione! Go undo that spell right away!"

"Well Emmett and I haven't hunted yet. I'll do it when we're done."

"Young lady! Fix it _now_." Esme said, greatly upset with my actions.

"Wow. She's already acting like your mom." Emmett said, sounding amazed.

I laughed and turned around to go back out the door. "Let's go hunting. This burning is really killing me."

After I'd caught my first bear I changed to my wolf form and devoured the bloodless meat leaving mostly bones and some skin behind. I wasn't even full yet.

We continued to hunt and I caught four deer before I was finally satisfied.... sort of. "Wow I feel like a pig." I said to no one in particular.

"Well the hunger is always stronger at first." Emmett explained. "So next time you won't drink quite as much. But it will still be a lot."

"Yeah, okay. That makes..." I was cut off by the sound of snarling animals. My head snapped up and I looked into the trees, searching for the location of the animals.

"Shit."

"What?"

"Quileute wolves."

"Oh." I said before I pulled my wand out in defense.

**Author's Note! Please read...**

**OK, sorry this took so long. I was sick for a week and my grades suffered quite a bit... I didn't have time to write really, but I wrote it up as a note on my phone and then e-mailed it to myself, making the little spelling and grammar corrections I needed to. You guys make me feel loved! I have almost three hundred hits on this one story and I only have two chapters up! Well now three but you know what I mean... Thanks a lot and please review! I love those things. They make me feel like my writing is good... lol. Or at least good enough to be commented on! ^_^**


	4. Apparation

Chapter 4: Apparation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Harry Potter

**~JBPOV~**

** '**What the hell?' I thought to myself. 'That girl is dangerous. Maybe I shouldn't have underestimated her abilities….' I tuned my senses into the people inside the white house, the place that the girl and Emmett had just disappeared to.

"Young lady! Fix it _now_!" The mother parasite, Esme I think was her name, was reprimanding the wolf/vampire/stick-waver girl… or thing. I was still confused as to what she would be classified as. I could at least call her a girl. I guess there was no reason to think of her as a thing. If nothing else was certain, the fact that she was a girl was.

"Wow. She's already acting like your mom." That Emmett guy said.

There was a tinkling bell laugh, most likely coming from that girl, and then she said, "Let's go hunting. This burning is really killing me."

I tuned them all out after that and I tried to shift into my wolf form but my body wouldn't do anything I wanted it to. So I laid there, silently hoping that someone from the pack would come save me. I wouldn't even mind Paul at this moment. I just needed to get off of the ground.

I heard the howls of my pack and tried to respond, but I couldn't even open my mouth a little bit. So I laid there, hoping one of them would find me. The howls died down and I screamed in agony. In my head, of course. Then I heard leaves rustling around me and a twig snapped.

"Jake! What the…?" _Why_ did it have to be _Leah_ that found me? I wasn't wearing anything! "Common, get up!" When I didn't move, Leah got pissed. "Jake! Move!" And I couldn't even tell her that I couldn't talk to her. Leah rolled her eyes and shifted into a wolf. When she shifted back she said, "Sam will be here in a little. Since you _can't_ move, Sam's going to carry your naked ass back to the Res."

Sam came bounding through the trees, took one look at me and then Leah threw me on his back. That was _weird_. When I didn't even bend, Leah gasped and Sam's eyes narrowed. Sam changed back and lifted me; not going below my torso, for which I was grateful.

Sam headed towards the Cullen's place, bursting through the door when he got there. "_Fix_ him." Sam growled at the doctor parasite.

"What appears to be wrong with him?"

"He can't _move._"

**~ESPOV~**

I gasped when Sam said that the boy couldn't move. "Petrificus totalus." I said. "She is most definitely grounded." I was fuming. I told her to undo the spell! Willful disobedience.

"What do you know, leach?" Leah said, taking a threatening step towards me.

"Our newest family member was a witch in her first life and she retained her witch abilities through the change. She did this." Sam's body shuddered violently but Leah stopped him from phasing.

"You changed a _witch_? Not only that she was a witch, but you changed a _human_? You do know that the treaty no longer exists, right? I will be forced to attack you when I have my pack's strength behind me."

"Sam, we did not change the girl. James, the vampire that tried to kill Bella, did." Sam relaxed a little, but then he tensed right up again.

"Where is this girl? She needs to fix Jacob."

"She went hunting with Emmett." I told them, she did need to fix it. Leah and Sam went bounding out the front door with Jacob in tow. When they were out of hearing range, Alice turned to me with a 'what have you done?' look on her face.

"They're going to attack Hermione and Emmett out of nowhere. They'll be defenseless. Esme, why did you tell them where she was?"

"She needs to fix it."

"What! You sold your new daughter out to the _wolves_ because she needed to _fix it?_ She said it would wear off in a day or two!" I looked at Alice.

"She needs to fix it." I repeated. She sighed in annoyance, throwing her hands up as she turned and ran up the stairs to her room.

**~EMPOV~**

Hermione started muttering spells; I couldn't see what they were doing, but they were the same spells that she said in Phoenix so I assumed they were protective spells. The wolves stalked out of the trees, glaring at Hermione. Immediately, I put myself in front of her. Yes, she was magical, yes, she was stronger, yes, she could talk to them. But no way was I going to let them near her. Even if she was more powerful than me.

"Em, move."

"No, Hermione. They won't touch you."

"Fine." She hissed before changing into her wolf form. I just stood there, looking back and forth between Hermione and Sam. I was completely lost.

**~HPOV~**

** '**What?'

'Fix. Jacob.' The big black wolf thought at me; Sam was his name.

'Ask nicely, please.' I thought, tilting my head to one side and smiling at him.

'_Fix him bitch!_' The female wolf yelled at me while snarling. Leah. I made a mental note to avoid her.

'That wasn't very nice.' I mused.

'Gah! Just _fix_ him!'

'Ask nicely.' Leah grimaced at me.

'_Please_.' I smiled, shifting back.

"Okay." I said in a perky voice. "Where is 'Jacob'?" Sam tilted his head to one side, indicating that I follow him. When I started to follow them, Emmett stayed close behind me until the black wolf growled. I quickly shifted.

'What _now_?'

'_He _can't come.'

'Why not?'

'Don't trust him.'

'Whatever. And you trust _me_?' He looked skeptically at me.

'Have to. He's not coming.' I shifted back to tell Emmett.

"You can't come. They don't trust you."

"Bullshit. I'm coming." He looked too determined to be shaken easily. But somehow I knew he would go if I bet him. He looked like an addictive better.

"Emmett, please just go home. I'll be there before you, I bet."

"Oh really? How much you wanna bet?"

"A galleon."

"What the fuck?"

"Wizard's money. Equivalent to one hundred American dollars. I beat you, you give me one hundred dollars. You beat me, I give you one galleon."

"Deal." He said with a ridiculous smile on his face. The smile I loved. Wait… what? The smile _I loved? _ What the heck was wrong with me? Emmett ran off in the direction of our house and I turned back into a wolf.

'Let's go. I have a bet to win.' The wolves shot forward, and I trailed not far behind; silently complaining about the speed.

'Look, leach. You have a problem with the speed? You couldn't go faster than us and I know it.'

'Yeah right. Tell me where to go and he'll be fixed before you get there.' One of the wolves, Paul I think, sent me an image of the path and where he was. As soon as I got it, I shot forward, leaving them far behind me.

'Holy shit.' Paul muttered.

'What the…?' Embry thought.

'How come she can move so fast?' Seth whined.

When I got to Jacob, I quickly shifted and muttered, "Finite Incatatem." before apparating back to the house. My room, to be exact.

Two seconds after I was there, Emmett yelled, "Hell yeah! Beat her!" I laughed at him. If only he knew…. Apparently, Emmett heard me because he was in my room as soon as the sound left my lips. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"It's called apparation. You will never beat me in a race, Emmett. Now, where's my hundred dollars?" Emmett grumbled and reluctantly handed me a hundred dollar bill. I just smiled.

"What about me? I bet I could beat you." Edward was right behind Emmett out of nowhere.

"What _about_ you?"

"I bet I could beat you. I'm the fastest in the family."

"Uhh, no. Apparation is unbeatable."

"Wanna find out?"

"Sure." I said, smiling at his childish antics. Soon everyone was in the driveway.

"So, Eddie…"

"Don't call me Eddie!"

"Whatever. Eddie, where are we going?" Edward huffed and told me that we were going to a small meadow in the middle of the forest. Then we'd race back. He showed me how to get there, I just tagged along. When I looked behind me, the whole family was there, minus Carlisle. He probably stayed behind to determine who won.

We got to the meadow and I was speechless. It was beautiful. Edward and I stood in the middle of the field, he was in a racing stance. I just stood there, taking in the beauty.

Esme went to stand in front of us, "Take your positions." she said. A motherly smile graced her lips. "Get ready, set, GO!" I watched as Edward shot forward. I continued to look around. I had a minute. I admired the flowers, and the way the grass swayed.

"Hermione! What are you doing?"

"Oh, just wait." I said. After a few more seconds of enduring the yells of everyone around me, telling me to go, I apparated away.

**~APOV~**

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Emmett yelled at her.

"Oh, just wait." She said.

"Wait! You're loosing!" But Hermione just ignored us. We yelled at her for a few more seconds before she disappeared.

** "**Oh. My. God. Where did she go!" I yelled. "She just disappeared!"

"Probably some stupid witch thing." Rosalie said, jumping from her perch in one of the trees.

"Stupid? That's fucking awesome! I wanna learn!" I yelled before we all started off towards the house.

**~EDPOV~**

Ha! She didn't even move. I was going to _school_ her. Newbie. You can't race Edward Cullen and _win_. Especially if you don't even _try. _ The house came within seeing distance and I laughed, I so beat her.

Then she appeared. _Out of nowhere! _ I growled. No one beats me.

"Hey, Edward. Have a nice run?"

"What the hell? What was that?"

"I'll explain when everyone else is here."

"Dammit. Can't you explain _now?"_

"Nope. Learn patience, my one-hundred year old friend." I was being taught patience by a mere _17 _year old? I was at lease 80 years older than her and she was teaching _me_ patience?

Just then, Bella launched herself out of my house and towards me. "Edward! What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's _wrong _Bella. Edward's just a sore looser."

"Sore looser?" Bella was confused, by far.

"Yes, I raced your little boyfriend here and he lost." I growled at Hermione. Bitch had no right. "Umm, I so do."

Sending her a glare, I asked, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Legilimency."

"Wizard's mind reading." I acknowledged. Everyone burst through the trees at that moment.

"OMG! Explain!" Alice squealed.

"Apparation." She said. As if we knew what _apparation_ was. She glared at me before continuing. "All I have to do is think clearly," she was saying before she disappeared and then her voice was behind us, "of my destination." Then her voice was above us in a tree. "Turn on the spot, and I will be there." Then she was in front of us again. The entire time, we had all been turning to look at her where ever she went. I'm sure we must have been a sight.

"Wow." Alice breathed. "Teach me!" She yelled.

"Unfortunately, I don't think I can. You have to be magical; and you, are not." Alice huffed, crossing her arms and floating gracefully to the ground and ending sitting criss-cross. We all knew Alice would get what she wanted if she pouted long enough. And sure enough, Hermione had to cheer her up.

**~HPOV~**

"Aww, common Alice! I can try!"  "Really?" She asked, turning to look at me.

"Yeah! We can start right now if you want?"

"Woo hoo!" She yelled, jumping up from her spot on the ground.

"What have you done?" Emmett asked. "You've created a monster!"

"Shut up Emmett." Alice shot.

"Alright, so first off- think of your destination. Let's go with this circle." I said as I drew a perfect circle in front of her. "Concentrate on your destination. Like it's the only thing in the world. No thoughts of _anything_ else. That is very important." I didn't feel like performing legilimency on her so I asked Edward if _every _one of her thoughts was on the circle.

"Yeah, there isn't a hint of anything else. It's kind of annoying, actually."

"Okay, good. Now thing about _being_ there. See yourself there." I paused to let her get there. "Edward?"

"She sees herself there."

"She's still only thinking about the circle?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Next, you will turn on the spot; you're still thinking about only the circle and seeing yourself there. Destination, Determination, Deliberation. Okay, Alice. On the count of three you will turn on the spot, seeing yourself in the circle." I looked around at everyone. They were all dead silent and Alice was looking at the exact center of the circle, hopefully seeing herself there. "Edward?" I whispered. I was afraid of breaking her concentration.

"Uh-huh." He whispered back.

"Okay. One. Two. Three." I hesitated in saying 'three.' Mainly because I was afraid of the sound the splinching would make if she half-made it.

I hadn't realized that I'd closed my eyes until I heard Alice squeal in victory. My eyes snapped open and I stared in disbelief at the pixie-like girl before me. My mouth was agape, but I didn't exactly care at the moment. She'd just done the impossible in one try when it had taken my many tries to perform the possible.

"How- how did you do that?"

"I just did what you told me. Destination, Determination, Deliberation."

"But- but- but-" I said. I'm sure I looked retarded, but how? She shouldn't be able to do that!

"Teach me next, Hermione!" Emmett yelled.

"I think Hermione needs to lay down."

"Wha- no! Alice, when I say, come to my room. _No walking or running_. You have to do that again."

"Okay." I disapparated to my room and called to Alice. In a second she was before me.

"But that's impossible!"

"Obviously, it's possible."

"ME NEXT!" Emmett yelled at me from my door. I looked at him, skeptical. How could Emmett do this? I was completely unsure of Alice because she wasn't magical, but Emmett didn't act mature enough to concentrate on one thing for more than three seconds. I was worse than unsure with Emmett.

"Alright," I said slowly, "but don't cry if you can't!" I yelled the last part before apparating back to the front yard.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!"

"Well if you wanted nice, maybe you should have gone to a restaurant."

"What the fuck, Hermione?"

"They have to be nice to you. It's part of their job description. My job description, 'annoying little sister,' says that I have to be as mean to you as I possibly can." Emmett furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"I still don't get it."

"Well,_ that's_ not a surprise!"

"Hey!" He yelled while I joined in on the laughter around me.

"Okay, so you want to learn apparation?" Immediately, Emmett stopped moving to look right at me very seriously.

"Well duh. That's why I asked you to teach me."

"So stand where Alice did and concentrate on the circle like Alice did."

"Okay, so now I just turn and I'm there!" He said while turning on the spot.

"Emmett! No!" I yelled, but it was too late.

**I am sooooooo sorry for taking so long to update, but I honestly and sincerely hope you forgive me! Please review! Love ya- **


	5. Discoveries

**~HPOV~**

Never had I heard anything more excruciating than the sound of a vampire splinching. It was like someone had ripped a car in half. I still cringed thinking about it. Emmett had ripped his arm off when he tried and half failed to apparate.

In the four months that I'd been here, I'd taught everyone to apparate and a few other simple spells. We had planned a trip to Diagon Alley a few times, but Carlisle always had to be in the hospital on an emergency or something. I just thought he didn't want to go. But he promised Esme he'd take the weekend that was coming up off because she was anxious to learn where I'd lived as a child and what the wizarding world was like.

Ahh, Esme. She really was a wonderful mother-figure. Of course I missed _my_ mother, but I couldn't risk hurting my family. Harry probably told them I'd died or something to eliminate the hope that they would see me again; the hope that I'd just run away or been kidnapped. I knew my parents, apparently so did whoever told them I was dead, because I knew they would never give up hope unless they had solid evidence from someone they trusted. Dumbledore, maybe? Whoever it was knew that I wasn't the same.

Since I'd been here, I hadn't gone to school. It was summer vacation, what was a girl to do? So I contented myself with frequent visits to Seattle in my new Ferrari. Man I loved the perks of being a Cullen. But sometimes I hated it. Emmett liked to play pranks, as I had guessed, and he often turned my room into a black hole. The first time was an accident, I'll give him that, but the rest of the time he did it just because he knew how much I hated falling into a black hole. It took weeks to get out.

I got my retribution, though. Emmett hated pink, I had discovered, so whenever my room was a black hole, his was a vision straight from a princess storybook. Oh how I loved revenge. I cackled evilly to myself and heard everyone freeze downstairs.

"What are you planning?" I turned to face my door, which Emmett was blocking.

"And what makes you think I'm planning something, dear brother?" A wicked grin spread across my perfect face. I apparated to the spot behind Emmett and swiftly tackled him to the ground.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!"

"You're never ready."

"I am too!"

"Think as you like... I'm going to Seattle." To say Emmett was taken aback would have been an understatement. Honestly, I would have thought he would be used to my random trips to Seattle by now.

"Where did that come from?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just feel like going somewhere. I'll bring you back a souvenir."

"Ha! A souvenir. The only thing I could want is an angry grizzly bear and I'm sure they don't sell those in Seattle."

"Okay then. See you in a bit." I apparated to my red Ferrari and got in; zooming off towards Seattle. When I got there, I parked in an alley and quickly made it smaller so it would fit in my purse. I walked to a clothes shop that wasn't big but you definitely noticed it when you passed it in downtown Seattle called 'Bonjour, Mes Amis.' It was the entrance to wizarding Seatle. Most people just called it BMA and it was nothing like The Leaky Cauldron. Muggles knew of it and quite a few liked it which was part of the reason I found it.

I was just shopping in what seemed like muggle Seattle, found BMA and discovered the door to Mhartyn Alley in their bathroom. I just flushed the toilet in the farthest corner of the room and the wall behind it disappeared. Going into the Alley, I noticed that it was sort of like Diagon Alley, but much more modern. Later, I asked the store owner, a squib, how they kept muggles out of Mhartyn Alley. Apparently, only those of magical blood can enter that particular stall. It was charmed to make it seem as though someone was already in the stall whenever a muggle tried to use it.

Flushing the toilet, I entered the wizard hub of Seattle. I strolled around the alleyway casually, just looking at the things offered to witches and wizards of all ages. I went to Seattle's version of Gringot's, Kutren's to withdraw some of my money. After taking out a few thousand galleons and putting them in my purse, which was charmed similarly to my beaded bag from the war, I went to the ice cream shop and bought some plain chocolate ice cream.

I lounged at one of the tables in front of the shop and watched as witches and wizards went on with their lives, untroubled by thoughts of the Dark Lord or Death Eater's. They probably didn't even worry while the war was in full swing in Europe. They were far enough away for it to not trouble them in anyway.

I wondered when one of them would recognize me. I didn't really want it to happen, but I knew it was going to.

After I finished my ice cream, I went to Jonnie's Robes and got myself some new casual robes for my trip to London this weekend. I got three black robes, two deep purple robes, an emerald green robe, and a red robe. I had to stay true to my house, didn't I?

After I got my robes shrunk and packed away in my purse, I made my way to the book store, Meggie's. It was really Meggie's Magical Memoirs, but everyone called it Meggie's.

I lazily scanned the titles on the shelves; looking for something that might spike my interest. Despite the fact that everything was modern, Meggie's carried quite a few older books. Some of these books I hadn't even seen in Hogwarts, they were so old.

I continued casually strolling through the store; no one asked if I needed or wanted help. I'd been in enough for them to know that I just came and looked. Every now and then I'd see a title that caught my eye and read a chapter or two before it got too painful to think of the life I was missing.

That day they'd gotten some new books in and it didn't take long for me to find them; I'd memorized every single title in that store. The new ones stuck out like sore thumbs.

One of them was advertising the feats of, "The Great Harry Potter," and I couldn't get away from it fast enough. I didn't need reminders of what happened those few months on the run looking for Horcruxes. Or the Battle at Hogwarts... Another book was something Neville would definitely like. It had a picture of an ugly twisting, green plant on it's cover. I decided to buy that one and send it to Neville; I knew he would love it.

Plucking it off the shelf, I noticed the book beside it. _A Wizards Guide to Vampires._ Stuffing the plant book under my arm, I snatched the vampire book from it's perch and quickly scanned the synopsis.

"Are vampires really as animalistic as we have thought in the past? Are they fit for our trust? Are they more closely related to the common wizard than previously thought? All is revealed in these pages." Before you could say, "Fizzing Whizbees," I was at the counter with my books.

"How much do these cost?" I asked the which behind the counter.

"One galleon and eight knuts." She said.

"Great." I threw three galleons on the counter and high-tailed it out of there. I rushed through Mhartyn Alley at vampire speed but I slowed down as I got out of BMA. I walked painfully slow to the closest alleyway and pulled my Ferrari out of my purse. Setting in in the middle of the alley, I took the charm off of it. It instantly grew to it's regular size; shiny red paint and all. I hopped in and punched it into the main road, barely worrying about the people on the sidewalk. I noticed a few people diving out of my way, but seeing as no one got hurt, I kept going.

I didn't stop until I got back to Forks.

**~Mystery Guy POV~**

I watched as a beautiful girl ran out of BMA, the shop I was sitting in front of, and to an alleyway. She seemed to be in a hurry... I jogged to the entrance of the alleyway and poked my head around the corner, watching her. She had curly brown hair that went to her waist and a gorgeous figure.

She reached into her purse and pulled out something really small. It looked like a red toy car. I smiled to myself. 'A toy car? Seriously? She's in a hurry to play with a toy car?' When I looked again, she had placed the car in the middle of the alley facing me and she was holding a stick. My eyebrows pulled together as I saw her wave the stick around like a crazy person for a little bit and the next thing I knew, the toy car had become a _real_ car; a pretty nice red Ferrari.

My eyes were wide as I watched her hop into the Ferrari and drive off. She was driving like a mad woman; she almost ran over three people. I ran as fast as I could to my black Porsche Boxster Spyder and started it up. I pulled out of my parking spot and made a u-turn so I could follow her.

I really had to know what just happened.

**~HPOV~**

When I got back, I didn't even bother turning my car off. I opened the door so hard it ripped off of the hinges with a sickening sound. The same sound Emmett's body make as it splinched.

I ran into my room and huddled on my bed with my new book. Not long after I'd settled in, Emmett came in holding my keys with a bewildered look on his face.

"Care to explain why you didn't turn your car off _and_ why you ripped the door off?"

"Shh! Emmett, go away!"

"Okay then. When your brain comes back, come talk to me." He said before he turned around and walked away slowly; all the while looking over his shoulder at me like a psycho.

The book talked about the origin of vampires and how it is quite likely that they were created through a spell-gone-bad. It mentioned that some vampires seem to show the ability to wield magic; the more humane they were, the more magic they could perform.

By the time I finished the five-hundred-page book, twenty minutes later, I was smiling like an idiot.

"What now, Hermione?"

"Emmett! I know why you guys can perform simple spells!" I yelled; then I mumbled, "And some not-so-simple ones..."

"What?" Edward asked from behind Emmett.

I sighed. "I _just_ said it; I am not saying it again. And besides, I know you heard me."

"So, why is it then?"

"Well, Carlisle, vampires were created through the mistake of a wizard."

"What! I am _not_ a wizard's mistake, dammit!" A very pissed off Alice said.

"Well _you_ weren't but the very first vampire was."

"How did it happen, Hermione?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but I know that a wizard was trying out a new spell on one of his mates when he," I paused for a second, "the wizard's friend, that is, fell to the ground in immense pain. After a week of torture, the wizard was no more and in his place was a blood-thirsty creature of the night." I finished with a frown. "That was so irresponsible. You can't just go around trying out random spells on people!" I huffed and crossed my arms. "The nerve of some people." I was pulled out of my thoughts by the very annoying and, quite literally, sickening sound of someone laughing.

I cringed and covered my ears. "What kind of bullshit is that?" The newcomer asked before she started laughing like a coyote again.

"What died in your throat?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" She abruptly stopped laughing to glare at me.

"Well, you laugh like a freaking maniac coyote that's sucked helium." I said very bluntly. "And your voice isn't much better."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She squeaked at me.

"I think, no, I _know_ that I am the first and only vampire/witch/shape-shifter. And _you_ are...?"

"Tanya." She said with pride. Her simple response had me laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"T- Tanya? That's the best you got? Tanya!" I continued laughing at her; I mean, she comes in here and scoffs at facts and then acts like she's better than me and she's just _Tanya_. I should be asking her who she thinks _she_ is.

"What's your problem? I'm much better than you."

"Since when?"

"Since forever."

"Since never." I retorted.

"I could kill you easily."

"Likewise."

"Don't push me, bitch."

"I should say the same thing." I hissed. By now I had stood up, holding my ground.

"Let's take this outside and see who's better."

"Are you sure you want to do that? You might brake a nail." She growled at me and lunged. I roundhouse kicked her while she was in the air and sent her flying through the wall.

"Bitch!" She screamed.

"Slut!" I yelled back. I apparated to the spot directly behind her and tackled her to the ground similarly to what I did to Emmett earlier but I wasn't gentle in any way with _Tanya_. I pulled her arms back, smiling in a sadistic way when I heard a snap.

"Ahh!" She let out a scream of pure agony. I leaned forward and put my mouth right by her ear.

"So, _Tanya_, are you ready to give up?"

"Never!" She growled back.

"Okay then. You asked for it." I stood up and took my wand out, pointing it at Tanya.

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPLOAD! I FEEL SO BAD:( I hope you guys don't hate me forever...


End file.
